The days ahead
by Scarletstained16
Summary: Sequel for "one stormy night" ...Luka and gakupo seem to be happy together..but what happens when Luka's ex, Alex, shows up? and he might want to be more than just friends?Read and find out what happens! Slight mush and lots of drama Also slight RinXLen
1. Chapter 1

**I finally decided to do the sequel to "one stormy night…". Aw, everything looks like its coming up in roses for Luka and Gakupo..but what happens when Luka's old and first boyfriend comes back? And he might want to be "more than just friends again"…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid...for now...  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Surprise Luka!" Shouted the whole vocaloid family when the pink haired beauty walked into the room and flipped on the light. "Happy birthday Luka!" The purple haired samurai shouted as he came behind her to give her a hug. Luka reached into her special pocket and pulled out her fork then stabbed Gakupo in the hand once. The purple haired samurai ,used to the pain after so long, didn't budge and instead leaned over to kiss her.

Usually Gakupo would not be so daring as to kiss Luka, but after a few nights ago Luka and Gakupo had become more than just "Luka and Gakupo." Though they continued on as usual with Gakupo's perverted ways and Luka's usual fork stabbing it would always end in a light hearted mushy manner. The other vocaloids knew this of course and sometimes they would tease them about it, but only slight teasing of course since no one wanted to face the wrath of an angry Luka.

Luka released herself from his hug then turned and kissed the surprised Samurai. Gakupo laid a hand on her back and deepened the kiss and Luka moved more into it. Meiko raised a hand and counted silently on her fingers _Three..two…one._. The couple broke apart when they realized they were still in the presence of the other vocaloids. Luka felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but she tried to act normal as she walked towards the table laden with gifts and a pink frosted cake. "Really, did you all go to so much trouble for me?"

"Why wouldn't we? But most of the planning was done by Gakupo over there, as expected of him for his _girlfriend._" Meiko said as started opening a bottle of sake. "Hey, Meiko didn't you say you wouldn't drink today?" Rin asked. "Oh come on! This is a party! And no party is complete without sake!" Meiko shouted as she took a swig of her sake bottle. Rin sighed then passed Luka the cake cutting knife which Luka hesitated in using for cutting the cake. "Don't worry Luka! Its store bought, Miku had no part in making it!" Rin said and Luka let out a sigh of relief as she started to divide the cake.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" A disgruntled Miku said as she sulkily bit into her own piece of cake which Luka had given her. "The last time you made cake for Kaito's birthday it exploded…" Len said as he dug into his own slice of cake. Miku was silent as she ate her cake and Kaito sat down next to her. "It wasn't that bad..it was a real surprise when it exploded all over us." He said as he put his arm around her to comfort her. "Hey! No hitting on girls at Luka's party!" Cried a half drunken Meiko as she hit him hard on the head.

As a drunken Meiko continued her assault on an unconscious Kaito and while the rest of the vocaloid family dug into their cakes the doorbell rang loudly. "I'll get it!" Rin called loudly as she raced to the door. What greeted her when she opened the door was the sight of a teenage boy with messy black hair and dark black coloured eyes. "Ah, does..Luka megurine live here?" He asked somewhat nervously to Rin who was only half his height. "Yes, she does. Are you here for her birthday?" Rin asked curiously and the boy nodded nervously.

"Oh then come on in then! The party is in the main hall!" Rin said as she led him in and closed the door behind him. "Hey whats your name anyway?" Rin asked as she walked ahead of him through the big vocaloid mansion. "...Um…has Luka never mentioned me before?.." The boy asked nervously as he followed Rin. "No, I don't think she's ever mentioned anyone like you before. So whats your name?" Rin asked pausing at the door. "Ah, my names Alex…" Replied the boy.

The door opened slightly and Rin's face popped up. "Hey Luka! Someone is here to see you!" Rin said and opened the door fully so that everyone could see the tall dark haired boy. Meiko stopped hitting Kaito and shouted loudly with a slur in her voice, "Hey! Lukkkaa! Who's that? He's cuuttte!" Everyone stared at the blushing boy in the door way while Luka tried to swallow and not choke on the piece of cake in her mouth. She could not believe her eyes at all and concentrated on staring at the ground.

_It can't be….Why the hell is he back here?.._ Luka thought to herself as the boy made a decision and walked towards the pink haired beauty who absolutely refused to look up at him. Gakupo, sensing his girl's distress moved to her side and took her hand in his for comfort. The boy stopped and hesitated for a second noticing Gakupo's actions, but he ignored it and stood right infront of Luka. "Luka….its me..Alex…you know..your…uh…ex.."

Several things happened at once. Luka dropped her plate of cake and fled upstairs into her room and locked the door. Alex reacted faster than the stunned Gakupo and raced after her while Kaito finally cam to consciousness but was beaten back into a coma by Meiko.

_Knock! Knock!_ "Luka..Please let me in!" Alex shouted as he banged on the door loudly. It opened to reveal a poker faced Luka. Her light blue eyes were shining with tears that had yet to form. Alex stood unsure what to say as Luka crossed her arms and tried to glare at him in her usual cold manner. "What do you want?" She finally said and Alex smirked at her cold demeanor. "Your pretty when your angry." He said and Luka felt an unwanted blush. Alex's smirk disappeared and he placed a hand on Luka's shoulder. She did not shy away like he expected.

"Look, Luka…I'm sorry about before. Just leaving you wasn't right….Hey, its your birthday today isn't it?" He asked smiling this time and trying to look into her eyes. "You still remember?" Luka asked in her cold uncaring tone. "Yeah, of course I remember! Look since today is your birthday, lets go out..for old time sakes...I'll take you out for Tuna! My treat!" Alex said brightly. Luka's coldness almost faded straight away at the word "tuna". "Seriously?" She asked this time in a more light hearted manner as she lipped her lips at the thought of her favorite food.

Alex nodded happily. "Come on then!" He said stepping away and beckoning to her. Luka bit her lip then started to close the door. "Just give me a while to get ready.." She said as she closed the door then threw herself on her bed. Her face was bright red and she lay face down into a pillow. _Just be cool Luka…Its just a tuna date…wait don't say date…argh, why does he still make my heart beat so fast like before…just relax…and go along with it_.. She stood up and took a deep breath before she opened her door and walked out.

Downstairs all the vocaloids were talking in hushed voices except for Meiko, who was still hitting Kaito, Kaito, was still unconscious, and Gakupo, who was still standing stunned where he was. The whispers immediately stopped when Luka came down the stairs with a happy looking Alex. Nobody noticed Gakupo twitch slightly. "Luka, where are you going?" Asked Rin as she cleaned up Luka's broken plate and cake on the floor.

"I'm…gonna go out for a while with Alex….I'm sorry I'll miss the party, but I'll be back to open the gifts!" Luka said quickly as she tried to hide her flustered face. "I'll be back soon!" She said as she and Alex walked out of the room. Everyone turned there heads to the silent stony Gakupo who was staring at the spot where Luka had been. Then he looked up with an unreadable expression. He grabbed his coat and then without looking at the rest he said, "I'm going out for a while." And walked out the door.

"This can't be good…" Miku said and all the other vocaloids could only nod silently in agreement. Except Meiko and Kaito of course who were still in a one-sided fight.

To be continued...soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter yay! For all GakuXLuka lovers don't be mad at me! I love that pairing too, but Luka has some…other feelings about it ^^ Happy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

_Relax Luka…its just a friend to friend dat-wait don't call it a date….its a…just for fun outing..yeah just for fun.._ Luka tried to calm her racing heart down, but it immediately sped up when Alex grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Wh-where are we going?" Luka asked softly trying to hide her face in the scarf she had wrapped around her neck due to how cold it was outside.

"You'll see!" Alex said cheerfully as he pulled her along down the street and taking turns left and right at almost every corner. "Here we are!" He said at last gesturing to an old-looking shop. "Isn't…..Isn't this…" Luka couldn't finish her sentence as she gazed at the old tuna shop. "Yup! This is where we first met!" Alex said happily. "Heh, I remember when I first saw you…..drooling all over the tuna like you would never taste it." At that sentence Luka punched Alex playfully. "I wasn't drooling."

"Yes you were. I never met a girl who loved Tuna as much as you do…and who could hit as hard as you could. Ouch." Alex said rubbing the spot where Luka had hit him. "I didn't hit that hard did I?" She asked somewhat concerned. Alex grinned and tussled her hair and said in a light hearted tone, "You really have to stop taking things so seriously sometimes..where's the fun Luka I knew?"

"Are you saying I'm not fun?" Luka inquired and Alex raised an eyebrow still smirking. "Maybe…" He said teasingly. "Well, I am fun for your information." Luka said crossing her arms in a mock angry manner. "Really? Then care to show me how fun you are?" Alex asked looking at her. Luka seemed to think for it for a moment then she smiled back at him and said, "If you want to see how fun I am…then first you'll have to catch me!" and Luka raced off.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Alex said and ran after her. Luka laughed as she ran and turned to look back at Alex who was starting to pant. "Whats the matter? Can't keep up with me?" She shouted back to him and he smirked again and increased his speed till he was almost right behind her. "What? Is this the fastest you can go?" She said and increased her own speed until he was way behind her again. She suddenly felt somebody grab her arm and stop her. She turned and saw Alex right behind her.

"Caught you." He said smiling almost like he was proud of it. "Fine, fine you caught me…its not like your getting a reward for it or anything." Luka said. "Well…..do you think you can give me a reward?" Alex asked smirking while he leaned in closer to her. Luka felt her heart race again and the blood rush to her face. "Hey…Luka are you blushing?" Alex asked smirking at her. "N-no! My face is just red from…eating tuna!" She said using her excuse for whenever she was blushing. "But you didn't eat any tuna today.."

Alex leaned in closer towards her and she thought her she would have a heart attack any moment. He was so close to her right then and the strange thing was she almost liked it. Alex gazed into Luka's bright blue eyes with his own dark black ones. "Your really cute when you blush." Alex said and Luka was speechless. _Is this really happening right now?...Shouldn't I stop this? This was suppose to just be a friendly outing. What would Gakupo think if….if what?..nothings gonna happen…..right? _

The rest of Luka's thoughts were drowned out when Alex wrapped his arms around her waist bring her closer and kiss her deeply. Luka knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but respond to the kiss and wrap her arms around him. From the shadows near-by, a certain tall purple haired samurai watched in silence. He stared for a moment longer at them and then walked slowly away, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

"W-wait…this isn't right." Luka said taking a step away from Alex. "I-I'm sorry about before Luka….b-but I can't stop thinking about you Luka. I love you too much and-" Luka interrupted Alex. "Please Alex….don't say it." She took a few more steps away from him. "Luka…I know its hard…but please…can you come back to me?..We can try again, please?" He asked looking longingly at her. "I-I don't…give me time to think okay?" Luka said quickly then dashed off back to vocaloid mansion.

She paused outside the mansion's door and tried to make herself look less flustered. She tried to straighten her hair and look more calm. "I'm back!" She called as she opened the door. No one answered her and she assumed they were all out. Sighing she opened the closest door ,to hang her coat inside with all the other vocaloid coats, and was greeted by a strange sight.

Two certain young blond vocaloids were making out in the closest. Rin was passionately kissing len who had one hand in Rin's hair and another on her back. Both their eyes were closed and they were preoccupied with what they were doing until Luka gave a slight cough. They both broke apart immediately and stared up at Luka whose face was once again bright red from having walked in on the couple. "Uh…Sorry for interrupting!" She said, discarding her coat on the floor, and raced upstairs.

She didn't look where she was going and accidentally ran into the arms of a samurai. "Ah, Gakupo!" She said looking up at the last person she wanted to see. "Hey Luka…How was your…outing?" He said wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It…it was good." She said avoiding his gaze. "Anything interesting happen?..." He asked and she felt her heart rate speed up. "No…nothing much…" She said before gently releasing herself from his arms. "I'm really tired now…..I'm gonna take a nap." She said and walked into her own room without sparing Gakupo a single glance.

As she flopped onto the bed her thoughts started processing. _I just lied to Gakupo….I just lied to the only man who loves me….but Alex loves you too right?...Or else he wouldn't have…. _Luka bit her lip and tried to clear her thoughts of any mention of either of the two guys. _I just need to relax..and not think about it. Tomorrow, I'll go sort it out with Alex…yeah….I'll tell him that…..I'll tell him….what do I tell him? _Luka stopped biting her lips when she tasted blood on her mouth. "Ow…." She said. _…Why can't it be simple?...Why can't I just decide who I love?_

Gakupo sighed dejectedly. _What do I do now?...Do I confront her about it or….maybe I should just go out. Yeah. Try and clear my head…maybe I'll even go grab a drink_. He thought and walked downstairs. _I should get my coat..it'll be cold out this time of year. _He paused and opened the closest and was greeted by the same sight Luka was greeted with earlier.

The two young vocaloids and decided to continue what they had started earlier. This time Rin's back was against one of the closest's walls and Len's fingers were entwined with Rin's and they were still kissing passionately as though they hadn't notice the closest door open. Gakupo sighed, his heart felt too heavy to feel anything. He reached into the closest and grabbed his coat which finally made the two notice him and jump apart again. He looked at them for a moment with dull eyes then closed the closest door. They looked at each other for a moment then Rin pushed Len against the closest wall and they were at it again.

Gakupo stopped at the bar he knew that wasn't far from vocaloid mansion and walked inside. "One sake please." He said to the bar tender who gave him a small glass and a tall bottle of sake. Gakupo didn't bother with the tiny glass and instead took the bottle and drank right from it. _I guess this is what it means to drink your troubles away. _He thought and took another swig from the bottle trying to drown out his sorrow with it.

To be continued…

**I'm just warming up..see what happens in the next chapter! Also about the twincest…I hope you liked it Echo-san!^^ Aren't I a demon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Didn't chapter 3 come out fast? Also..I'm thinking about adding more twincest to the story for all those LenXRin lovers out there! I might even dedicate one whole fanfic to it :3 Please tell me if you would like to see that in the reviews .**

**Warning: This chapter contains lots of drama. Not for the faint of heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid….but if that won't stop me..**

**Chapter 3**

"Knock! Knock!" Luka opened to door to see Miku standing there. "Oh Luka, your home! We all went out while you were gone, but now that your back we can go party! Come on we booked our usual spot for karaoke!" Miku said excitedly grabbing Luka's hand and starting to pull her out of her room. "So let's go! We saved the cake and we can all eat it while we sing!"

"Ah, Miku…I don't think I'm up for karaoke tonight..You go ahead with the rest…I have a headache and I should rest." Luka said gently releasing her arm from Miku's grip. Seeing the Miku's disappointed face Luka hurriedly said, "But don't worry we can all go karaokying some other time. And I'll treat you all kay?". Miku seemed to think about for a second before shrugging and nodding to Luka's suggestion. "Okay, then. See you later, Luka! Oh and I guess Gakupo will be staying home with you right?" Miku said winking knowingly at Luka who felt her heart speed up again at the mention of his name. "Yeah…" She said half-heartedly and waved Miku goodbye before retreating back into her room and closing the door.

Luka flopped back onto her bed and just lay there for a while staring up at the ceiling. _Why is this happening to me? And all on my own birthday too…Who do I choose?...Alex is fun to be with and I've known him for almost my whole life, but…he did break my heart once…And Gakupo…he's the sweetest guy I've ever met..and he loves me a lot..but…Alex wants me back…..he wants it to be like the old good times…..Argh! Why is it so hard to choose!_ Luka shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out her thoughts.

"Bang!" Luka jumped up upon hearing the sound of the door banging open downstairs. _Someone must be home….but…I thought they all went out already? _Curiosity won her over and she got out of bed and went downstairs to see a someone bang the door close and clumsily lock it. "Gakupo?" Luka called out taking a few steps closer to him expecting him to turn around and call her something silly like "beautiful" or "cute". But instead the samurai remained with his back to her and leaned his forehead against the door breathing heavily.

"Gakupo? Are you alright?" Luka asked starting to get concerned. "Mmmm…" Gakupo said not bothering to look at her still. Luka moved closer to him and then took a step back when she smelled alcohol in his breath. "Gakupo?...Gakupo, are you drunk?" Luka asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He finally stirred as though as he had just been awaken from a long nap. He turned and stared at Luka numbly. "Gakupo…come on..lets get you to bed..your obviously dru-" Luka was cut off as when Gakupo grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

Luka could practically taste the alcohol on his lips and she pulled away from him. "Whats the matter? Don't wanna cheat on your ex?" Gakupo said coldly as she took a step away from him. "Gakupo..what are you talking about?..." Luka asked her heart starting to pound faster. Gakupo took a few steps closer to her until he was right in front of her. His height gave him an edge and Luka felt small with him towering over her. "You should know what I'm talking about! I saw you and that Alex kissing earlier! And you didn't even bother to tell me about it!" He was starting to shout and Luka felt helpless. He had never raised his voice at her before.

So Luka did the only thing she knew how to do almost perfectly. She hid away her tender feelings and switched to offensive. "You were following me? Are you some kind of stalker now? Or do you just not have enough faith in me?" She said coldly to him avoiding looking into his eyes so neither saw how hurt they were making each other.

"I did have faith in you..until you went and kissed that good for nothing Alex! I thought you loved me? Apparently I was wrong! You were just using me until your precious Alex came back to you! Then you went crawling back into his arms!" Gakupo shouted loudly raising a fist to emphasize all the boiling anger that was in him. Luka took a few steps away trying to appear ignorant of what he just said, but in truth his words had cut her deeper than glass and she struggled not to break down right in front of him.

"Alex isn't good for nothing." She said quietly and coldly to herself so softly that Gakupo almost didn't hear it. "What?" He said still in anger and hurt. "I said…that Alex isn't a good for nothing…in fact he's the best guy I've ever met and I bet that he loves me more than you do! Why else would I both going back to him?" Luka almost screamed it and this time she didn't bother to hold back her tears which streamed freely down her face. She didn't know if she was trying to convince herself or Gakupo with her words.

Gakupo felt stunned and merely stared at Luka dumbfounded. His anger was starting to fade and be replaced by hurt and sorrow. Luka didn't seem to notice that the fight had gone out of Gakupo and continued to shout, "You know what Gakupo? I'm glad he kissed me! I'm glad that I know who really loves me now! And I'm glad that I hate you now!" Luka turned quickly away from Gakupo and with tears still streaming down her face she ran blindly upstairs and into her room closing the door with a loud bang.

"Oh yeah? Well, I hate you now too!" Gakupo shouted up at her in his last fit of rage. His mind was still clouded by alcohol and he couldn't think all too straight. Right now all he felt was the remnants of anger and a whole lot of sorrow and hurt. He stood there unsure what to do for a few moments before he slowly slouched upstairs to his room. If he was thinking more clearly he would have rushed to Luka's room ,which was right next to his, and apologize for everything, but right now he was acting under the influence of alcohol and raw emotion. He slumped into his own room and closed the door with a loud bang before slumping onto his bed and falling asleep.

In her own room, Luka was sitting numbly on the floor ,her back against the wall, staring at nothing. Her tears were still streaming down her face and she was still sniffling softly. "Tatoe awa ni naro tomo~" The ringtone of her hand phone started to play and she picked it up and looked at it. The screen flashed a single name that made her heart jump. "Alex-Calling" She hesitated a moment before pressing the answer button.

"Hey, Luka?" Alex's voice lifted her heart a bit. "Y-yeah?" She answered softly. "After all this while you still haven't changed your number." His cheerful attitude made Luka smile slightly. "Hey so Luka, do you wanna go out tomorrow? If your not too busy and all?" He asked this time in a softer more hesitant tone. Luka paused for a while and thought it over in her head then she took a deep breath and said, "Sure, I would love too…See you at 11 kay? Bye.." Luka put down her phone and wrapped her hands around her knees and just rocked back and forth for a few moments. "Maybe it is time to move on…."

Gakupo lay on his bed covering his head with his purple pillow. His mind was jumbled up and he had a very irritating headache. He had woken up from his deep nap and right now he still felt tired. He could still taste the slight hints of sake in his mouth and he knew he had drunken too much. _Urgh..is this what a hangover feels like?.._ He tried to sit up, but the room swam before his eyes and dizzily he flopped back onto his eggplant shaped bed and groaned. _Urgh…what happened?.._ After several minutes of lying on the bed and praying that is headache would go away Gakupo finally got up and walked out of his room. His mouth felt very dry and he was thirsty like a desert.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Miku and Luka talking at the table. The moment he walked into the room Luka fell silent and Miku noticing so looked up to see him. "Hey, Gakupo! Did you hear about what Luka saw in the closest yesterday? Rin and Len were making out!" She said excitedly. "Hmmm…oh yeah. I saw them too doing it too." Gakupo said while pouring himself a glass of water and sitting at the table next to Luka who noticeably shifted away.

"Hey is something wrong, Luka?..." Gakupo asked feeling concerned. Luka didn't bother to look at him and said coldly, "You got drunk yesterday…You're a real idiot for getting drunk.". Gakupo felt somewhat surprised at how coldly Luka was acting towards him. "Oh, its about time for my date with Alex…Bye Miku." Luka said while checking her watch before grabbing her scarf and walking out of the room. Gakupo got up and followed her.

"Luka? Is something wrong?" He asked concerned just as she reached the door. "Don't follow me Gakupo." Luka said coldly as she opened the door. "Luka? Did I do something wrong?" Gakupo asked again taking a step closer to her. "I said don't follow me, Gakupo. I really hate you when you do that." She walked out and closed the door softly behind her. Gakupo stood stunned watching as she left and suddenly everything from yesterday came flooding back to him. _What the heck did I say to her yesterday?...That wasn't me…was it?..Damn I have to go apologize her. _He thought to himself before grabbing his coat and walking out the door too.

Miku stared at the spot where the two had just been at a while ago. "What the heck is going on with those two?" She thought out loud to herself before shrugging and walking back to the kitchen to find herself some apple pie to eat.

To be continued….

**More drama will happen in the next chapter where Luka gets *Walks off a cliff before revealing spoiler.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating the story for so long! My excuse: My exams are going on about no so be prepared for a small hiatus. ^^ Anyway this is most likely gonna be a short chapter unless I get carried away. Also there is a special small mini chapter dedicated to all Rin and Len twincest fans! Requested by someone (me :3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…which I believe is unfair! Vocaloid belongs to everyone!**

**Chapter 4!  
><strong>

"Hey is something wrong Luka?" Alex asked as he slung an arm around her. "N-nothing.." Luka said, jolted away from her thoughts by his touch. She had been thinking of "him" again. _Let it go Luka…he's the past and you have someone else now…_ She let out a sad smile, those where the very words she had told herself when Alex left and when she had fallen head over heels for Gakupo. She blinked her eyes repeatedly and stared at the ground trying not to let the tears fall.

Alex looked at her and smiled not seeming to notice her sadness at the moment. "Hey, lets go to the park today okay?" He asked her, his arm still securely wrapped around her. "Sure….." Luka said only half heartedly.

Meanwhile, not that far away, Gakupo was looking around searching for his pink haired beauty. He looked around at the throngs of people but he failed to catch any glimpse of her. In his search he passed the bar which he had gone to only last night. More horrid memories of what had happened that night entered his mind. And he mentally scolded and shouted at himself.

_How could you be so stupid! You just had to go get drunk and then take out all of it out on Luka! No wonder she left you for Alex. You just can't control yourself can you?_ Gakupo wiped the angry and sad tears that suddenly flooded his eyes. _Focus now…you have to find her and apologise..where could she have gone?..Think.._

He thought as he walked and unconsciously he was walking in the direction of the very park where Luka was at the current moment. Just as he passed the park gates he glanced in it's direction then stopped as his eyes caught sight of Luka Megurine, standing there all alone. Her scarf and coat blown back by the cold wind as she stared up forlornly at the sky.

He thought about walking towards her and pulling her into a deep hug, however, right before he could do so he spotted Alex returning with two cups of drink in his hands. He handed Luka one drink and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Gakupo felt his anger and jealously flare up, but these feelings died down when he saw the gentle happy smile appear on Luka's face. _She looks happy…He makes her happy..unlike yourself. _Gakupo felt the tears prickling in his eyes again and he let them fall freely this time. He took one last glance a Luka, who was now laughing at a joke, before he forced himself to walk away.

"Come on Luka, let's take a walk." Alex said cheerfully as he pulled her along. Luka smiled merrily and just as she let herself be lead by him she swore out of the corner of her eye she saw a certain someone. She turned her head, but could only catch a small glimpse of the purple haired samurai who had just left the scene.

"Gakupo?" She whispered quietly to herself. "Whats that?" Alex asked sort of impatiently, as he was eager to start moving. "Nothing." Luka said and plastered a fake smile on her face which he could not see through. "Then let's go!" Alex said as he pulled her towards a path.

Luka leaned in a bit onto Alex as they strolled along the path. Her heart felt somewhat heavy and she could not bring herself to feel as happy as she was before. She was staring down at the ground kicking small stones and stepping on crunchy leaves. Glancing at Alex she noticed that he was looking around as though as he was searching for something.

"Is something wrong?" Luka asked seeming to have snapped Alex out of searching whatever he was searching for. "Hmm? Nothi-" He stopped suddenly and glanced up away from Luka. Confused and curious, Luka followed his line of sight and saw a fair curly blond haired girl who was staring back at her with wide brown eyes. "A-Alex?...Why are you looking a-" Luka never got to finish her sentence as Alex suddenly pulled her into a sudden kiss.

It did not feel as good as before. The kiss felt forced and one-sided and even then Luka could tell he was not putting his heart into it. She broke it by taking a step back. Suddenly she felt a stinging sensation in her cheek and realized that she had just been slapped by the brown eyed girl who was now standing right infront of her fuming.

"Alex! How could you kiss this-this girl!" The brown eyed girl shouted out furiously. Luka touched her throbbing cheek and stared at the girl. "A-Alex…who is she?" Luka asked quietly not looking at either of them now.

Before Alex could explain Luka felt another more forceful slap to her face. "I am his girlfriend! And you better not steal him away from him you slut!" She screamed at Luka. Alex placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Belle. Don't bother about this girl…I want to say I'm sorry about the fight we had. Its only you I love okay? So don't bother about this girl."

Luka felt a chill run up her spine as her mind processed his words. _…this girl?...Is that what I really am to him?..._ She stared at the ground, she was starting to shake, but not from the cold. "Come on Belle…I'll go buy you something to drink." Alex said wrapping an arm around the girl who had now stopped fuming and was now leaning in closely to him.

"Okay, Aleeeexxxx…" She said stretching his name and bashing her eyelashes at him. "I'm sorry about the fight too…now lets leave this slut alone…" She sneered again and Luka before grabbing Alex and pulling him away leaving the pink haired girl all alone.

Luka looked up as they left and saw Alex glance back for a second at her. She saw….pity in his eyes. No regretful or sadness at what he had just done. Only pity that she had been so naïve to fall for his plan. Then he turned away and smiled at the girl and merrily they walked away.

Tears fell freely from Luka's clear blue eyes and she was shaking tremendously. She pulled her coat tighter around her, but still she felt cold on the inside. Her fingers felt numb and she couldn't bring herself to do anything but shake and cry silently there. The harsh wind blew at her and made her even colder. Suddenly she felt like she could move again and she started running. Where she ran she did not know, all she wanted was to get away from there where all the sadness and rage lingered.

Through her blurry teary eyes she saw small white flecks starting to fall from the sky. It was starting to snow. The cool air blew her hair back and she did not bother to shake away the snowflakes that started to fall into her hair. She didn't bother to shield herself from the cold anymore. Her scarf was starting to blow into her face and in a fit of rage without logical thinking she pulled it roughly away from her and let the cold air blow it away.

She did not care how cold she felt now. Infact she liked it. The cold distracted her from her thoughts and feelings. She took out her coat as she continued to run and let it fall to the ground behind her. She shivered more now from the cold, but still she did not wish to turn back and find a warmer shelter from the wind and snow. She simply did not care anymore and just wanted to lose herself to the cold night that was approaching.

Back at the mansion Miku was glancing out of the window and the falling snow flakes. "Are we still going for karaoke?" Rin asked as she walked out of Len's room, which was on the ground floor. "Of course we are! Snow won't stop u-why were you in Len's room?" Miku asked curiously. Rin blushed and avoided eye contact with her. "er…..I…..oh we're out of sake!" She said hurriedly and immediately Meiko was there.

"What! We must go get more! Now!" Meiko practically screamed. "We can go get some when we go out for karaoke!" Miku said and Rin let out a sigh thankful that Miku seemed to have forgotten about what she was asking her just a few mere moments ago. "Then we should go now!" Meiko said and rushed Rin and Miku out of the door before rushing to find everyone else.

Gakupo was enjoying a nice hot bath and trying to forget everything that had happened when the door banged open. Gakupo quickly grabbed the towel right next to him and wrapped it around himself. His face was slightly red as he turned to see Meiko. "What? What happened?"

"We're out of sake! We're gonna get more now for karaoke! Are you coming Yes or No!" Meiko shouted unfazed by the fact that Gakupo was only wearing a towel now. "That's why you barged in here while I was taking a bath!" Gakupo asked disbelievingly, but then again considering it was Meiko and Sake it wasn't much of a surprise to him.

"Yes or no! Answer now!" Meiko screamed at him and Gakupo took a few steps away. "No! No! I'm staying at hom-" Before he could finish Meiko was already off hurrying everyone else and a few seconds later Gakupo heard the door slam shut and Meiko screaming for everyone to hurry up to the car. Then there was silence.

Gakupo sighed and clothed himself and tied up his long hair in a samurai style ponytail. _Maybe I should cut it shorter….Luka did say it was really too long… _He stopped himself as he thought of her name and images of her came flooding back to his mind. "No forget it…she's better off without you." He said out loud to himself before walking downstairs to read a book on the couch.

A while later Gakupo glanced out at the already darkening sky through the frosted window. It was going to be night soon. Suddenly his phone started to play "dancing samurai" and he mentally made a note to change his ringtone before answering the call from Rin.

"Hey, Gakupo we're gonna be back real late tonight." He heard Rin's voice and someone, most likely Kaito, singing in the background. "Hmm, Why?" He asked. "Oh there's gonna be a snow storm soon and the karaoke manager told us it is okay to stay longer here with the other singers cause its too risky to drive back to the mansion." Rin said before someone called her name. "Gotta go now, tell Luka I called. I know how worried she can get over us coming back late and disturbing her beauty sleep." The call ended.

_Luka?..._ Gakupo thought, _Didn't she go with them to karaoke too?...If not then she would have been back by now. _ He walked upstairs again and knocked on the door of her room. "Luka? Luka are you here?' He called out, but there was no answer. He opened the door just a crack and peeked in, but the dark room was empty and the bed was bare.

His heart rate quickened and he started to worry. _She should be back by now…so why isn't she? Could something have happened? Maybe she's staying over with Alex or…_ He tried to tell himself that she was alright and he didn't need to worry. He even tried to reassure himself that she was safe with Alex no matter how much he hated the idea of it being him to be with her instead of himself.

Gakupo glanced out of the window at the snow that was starting to rapidly fall. A storm was on its way and Luka could still be out there. Despite all the logical thoughts he had to reassure himself he still could not leave the nagging feeling that something might have happened to her and so he grabbed his coat again and walked out of the door into the brewing storm to search for Luka Megurine.

**To be continued…**

**Mini-twincest chapter! : What happened in Len's room.**

"R-Rin….we really shouldn't be doing this.." Len said as he hugged his twin sister closer to him. "I don't care what they say Len! I want to do it!" Rin said fiercely as she planted a kiss on his lips. "B-but…it could all go wrong! You don't know what your saying! You know how hard it will be?" Len argued. "I know….but..I want to do it!" Rin said determined.

"Sigh…fine…fine..we can try to do it..but don't blame me if it goes wrong." Len said and smiled a little as Rin cheered. "Yes! Yes! Yes! We can get a bigger road rolla!" She exclaimed excitedly and kissed Len deeply. "Fine..Fine..but it'll be expensive and you'll have to earn most of it through hard work! And don't blame me if the others scold you for buying it!" Len said in his stern voice which Rin ignored as she dreamed about riding on a big yellow road roller and running all the other vocaloids down with her beloved brother.

**Well…How was the twincest chapter? :3 XD Leave me more reviews on how you think about the fanfic so far please! The next chapter will be super fluff! XD XP Its where Gakupo finds-*Falls into the sky*  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I couldn't help but write this chapter cause I just couldn't get it out of my head XD. So here goes! Also leave me more comments please! I really appreciate them!**

**Warning: This chapter has a lot of drama. Not for the faint of heart. Please fasten your seatbelts and do not lean out of the window please and thank you .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid….at least..thats what you think **

**Chapter 5**

The snow was starting to fall faster and the icy wind got stronger, but Luka didn't care as she continued to run. Her eyes were still blurry with tears and the icy cold wind left her face stinging as though she had been slapped.

She almost slipped several times and the snow was obscuring her vision, but she threw logical thinking and caution to the wind and continued to run. How long it had been she did not know. All she wanted to do was run until she could forget why she was running in the first place. The icy wind roared so loudly in her ears that she could barely hear herself think anymore and she was grateful for that.

The lights of the shops and cars were now lost to the whiteness of the falling snow and Luka didn't have any idea where she was anymore. Not that she cared. Suddenly _**BAM!**_ She hit something hard, maybe a lamppost or a tree she could not be certain. Instinctively she reached up her hand to touch her throbbing forehead and felt a sticky substance oozing out from the small cut she had obtained.

Normally such a thing wouldn't hurt too badly, but considering she was alone in a snow storm without proper clothing to keep warm and a broken heart. Well then it hurt considerably. She wiped her hand on the snow on the ground and shakily got up. She started off with another dash this time not knowing why she bothered to continue to run.

_I'll just keep on running and running until I can't run anymore…and then maybe I can forget him and his stupid smile and the way his eyes lit up and how he planned all this all for his dumb selfish reasons_.

Her tears started to flow freely again from her eyes and she clenched her fists in rage as she ran. Her hair whipped around her due to the icy wind and the snow made her invisible. Though there were none there to see her anyway. Suddenly her foot slipped on the icy frosted ground and she crashed into a tree that had seemed to loom out of nowhere. She didn't bother get up anymore and just lay huddled there on the ground.

Blood streaming from her cut, tears still pouring from her eyes and her leg aching and slowly going numb. The last thing she thought of before she closed her eyes and lost herself to unconsciousness. _Gakupo…..I'm sorry.._

The wind blew his long purple hair back and Gakupo pulled his scarf up to cover his face from the cold icy wind. _This is pointless. She's probably somewhere with that guy enjoying a cup of hot coco. Your wasting your time. _ Gakupo sighed and was just about to turn and head back when out of the corner of his eye he saw something flapping in the breeze.

He squinted his eyes and walked closer and closer until he could pull off the scarf that was trapped in the branches of the tree. He looked at the light pink material in his hand and his eyes widened. He had gotten Luka this scarf one fine winter's day a long time ago. He ran the scarf through his fingers once more. _This is definitely Luka's scarf….._

Memories of happier times came rushing back to him as he stared at the scarf. A few years back, a small group of them had gone shopping for winter gifts. "Luka darling! Are you alright?" He asked moving closer to her which made her step away. "I'm f-fine." Luka said crossing her arms and trying to appear nonchalant. However, her shivers and stutters gave her away.

"Luka really doesn't like the cold." Rin whispered over to Gakupo once Luka was distracted in buying a gift for Lily. "Is that so?" Gakupo asked, "Then maybe I should go warm her up with my hugs!" Rin grabbed him by his long flowing hair just in time. "No, don't cause a scene here!" She hissed under her breathe and Gakupo reluctantly complied.

"Then if I can't warm her up, I'll get something that can!" The samurai said happily and Rin sighed at his childish, but cute ways. Gakupo set off to look for the perfect gift for Luka and finally he saw it. A light pink cashmere scarf that matched Luka's hair almost perfectly. He wasted no time in buying and presenting it to Luka.

"Luka love! I got something for you!" He said holding out the scarf to her. Luka sighed and took it from him. "Looks like you spent money on unnecessary things again you great big baka." She said with an edge of coldness to her voice. Though she hated it that he would spend his money on things for her she would not pass up this and so she wrapped the scarf around her neck and said, "Since you already got it I might as well wear it, but don't go wasting your money again on useless things."

Gakupo ignored her cold act and smiled happily like a young child, "Yay! Luka likes it!" He said loudly and Luka silenced him with a cold glare. Still just as she walked away to continue her gift shopping Gakupo caught sight of the tiny smile she flashed as she gazed at the scarf.

In the present time, Gakupo himself was smiling at the scarf, but his happy thoughts were soon replaced with dread. _Luka wouldn't have just lose her scarf like this…something must have happened!_

His heart rate started to speed up now and he was starting to panic. He walked on further at a slightly faster pace, but slow enough to stop from falling. Only a few steps later he found her discarded coat and fear grew in his heart. He broke into a run now and would have continued to run if he had not pass the coffee shop.

The light poured from the window acting like a beacon in the white wasteland and through the window Gakupo saw who else, but Alex himself. He was merrily sipping a cup of coffee and happily laughing with a blond haired girl that Gakupo had never seen before.

Wearily Gakupo opened the door and walked into the cheery coffee shop. He stopped right in front of Alex's table. Alex looked up at him, but he did not seem to find Gakupo familiar at all. "Yes?" He asked putting his cup down. "Where is Luka?" Gakupo asked while his eyes darted from Alex to the girl seated across him. "I'm sure she's gone home or something." Alex said nonchalantly as though as if there wasn't a snow storm going on.

"She's not home. She was with you wasn't she? So you should know where she is." Gakupo said starting to get impatient. "He was with me the whole time and not with this Luka person which I think must be that pink haired slut who was trying to steal him from me earlier." The girl sitting across from him said while sneering. Gakupo's eyes widened and he glared at Alex.

"What does she mean?" He asked trying not to shout. "Uh….well….Ah…Things with Luka and I just didn't work out an-" He could not finish as Gakupo punched him hard and he fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Gakupo could have done worse to him ,but instead he knew he should stop wasting time and start looking for Luka. So he glared at the girl who was clearly still in shock and said, "When he wakes up tell him that if I ever see him again I will do much worse than what I just did." Then he walked out of the shop and into the white storm outside.

He continued into a run, his eyes constantly scanning for Luka. He prayed she would be all right and that nothing had happened to her. He looked around at the white area and then he saw a dash of red on the white floor. It looked like blood and he feared the worst and prayed it wasn't or that it did not belong to Luka.

He continued to run in that direction and at last he saw her. Huddled on the ground barely shivering and pale was no other than Luka Megurine

**To be continued…**

**O.O How will this turn out? Find out after my exam hiatus or if I get too jumpy again and have free time then I will write it much much sooner!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got all jumpy again and I'm writing in the middle of my exams! Oh well, can't be helped ^^! I just need to get all this hyper creativity out of my system or else I'll never be able to concentrate! Also leave me more reviews! I'm always so happy to get one!**

**Warning: Drama and Fluff, nuf said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…but soon my precious…soon…**

**Chapter 6**

She felt like she was floating on the waves of a strange invisible sea looking up at the vast empty dark sky. Well, almost empty. Through the strange fog like mist she could see it. She could see it all. Memories and dreams of past, present and future.

Pictures of her childhood days when she was young and obsessed with grades before she had ever met Miku who changed her life around. She saw herself slowly grow up to become who she was today. Then a fuzzy memory came to her and she could not help but smile. It was the first time she had ever met Gakupo.

How long ago it was she could not remember and some of the details were still fuzzy, however, it was a day she would never forget. There had been news of a new vocaloid joining them and moving into the mansion. According to those who had seen the picture it would be a female, but so very wrong they were when they met the purple-haired samurai at the airport.

Everyone had welcomed him warmly except Luka, who with her cold like nature then, never fully welcomed new comers. Once the gender misunderstanding had been cleared up everything went as normal with the vocaloids taking time to know the new comer. They found his obsession with eggplants somewhat strange but considering how each one of them had their own craved for food it was not too unusual.

After the first few days Luka started noticing him more as he had taken a tendency to start staring at her and at other times would start following her around. Slowly this would develop into perverted questions and useless often comical attempts to impress her and show his "love" and eventually Luka would have had to give in.

She smiled at these memories, but soon her smile disappeared into a frown and she felt the coldness again. In her mind she started to shake and the tears came once more flowing freely. In the real world she did the same. Shaking violent from cold and the weight of her feelings she grasped the warmest thing next to her and tried to snuggle into it and escape the it all.

As she did so, that warm thing put its arms around her and hugged her close sheltering her from the falling snow. "Luka." It sobbed her name quietly and Luka opened her eyes just a crack. What she saw at first was purple and she thought maybe she was dreaming again so she squeezed shut her eyes and counted to three before she opened them to peek again.

She saw purple again and for a moment she forgot where and what happened and she fully opened her eyes. She felt warm and she realized someone's arms where wrapped tightly around her. She pushed herself away from it so she could get a good look at his face. He had tears streaming down his face and the top of his head was covered in white snow. It might have looked silly if he didn't look so sad.

Luka seemed to forget or maybe she didn't think that she was the helpless weak one at the moment as she stared into Gakupo's bullet purple eyes which were the slightest bit blue like hers and reached a hand towards him on placed it on his cheek. Gakupo froze for a moment when he felt how icy cold her hand was, but Luka didn't seem to notice as she focused on him.

"Don't cry….it doesn't look like you when you cry." Luka said in a hoarse soft voice and Gakupo could only nod and try to manage a small smile. Luka smiled back at him and said, "There don't you feel better now?" and Gakupo nodded again while grasping onto her hand and bringing her closer. "Luka…." He called her name after a moment of silence and Luka gazed up at him questioningly.

"Luka, what happened with Alex?" Gakupo asked and almost immediately started to regret asking when the tears started to fall from Luka's eyes. For a moment she had forgotten about him, but the mere mention of his name brought his picture straight to her mind and she could not hold back her tears.

The cold numbness came back and Luka snuggled closer to Gakupo trying to feel the warmth again. She wanted to tell him everything. How Alex had been using her. How she had been wrong to leave him and how she couldn't stand not being his anymore, but all that came out was a whimpering sob and hot tears. She shivered and weakly wrapped her arms around him.

Gakupo tried to hug her as close as possible. "Its okay, your safe now…your with me, its all gonna be alright so stop crying cause you don't look like you when you cry." He said gently as he pulled away a bit so that he could wipe away her tears.

Luka nodded and relaxed in his arms as he shielded her from the snow that was rapidly starting to fall still. She did not know how long she had been there and truth be told she did not care. All she knew was that Gakupo was here and that she was tired. Her head drooped and her eyes started to close as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Then she was jerked away from her peaceful rest my Gakupo shaking her gently if not but a bit worried. She did not have the energy to scold him and instead she just glared tiredly at him and he smiled nervously and ruffled her hair. "I know your tired, but you can't sleep now. I have to get you safe first." He said as he stood up and gently lifted her onto his back piggyback style.

Luka's head rested on Gakupo's shoulder and she clung tightly onto him. Gakupo prayed that the snow fall would lighten up as he trudged on through the now knee deep snow with Luka on his back. Luckily the street lamps were able to provide some faint light and Gakupo could easily remember and retrace his steps.

He stopped suddenly as the light of the the coffee shop shone bright against the white. The memory of what had taken place there was still fresh in his mind. He was almost afraid to go pass it as he was sure that no one had left there yet due to the heavy snow fall. Although no one on the inside could see them through the blanket of white they could clearly see inside and Gakupo was afraid of what Luka might see.

But it would be a place of rest and Gakupo decided that for both their sakes they would have to stop and rest there. Almost reluctantly he opened the coffee shop door and went in. No one payed them much attention and he hoped that neither would Alex or that girl. He put Luka down at a table and then noticed she was almost asleep again so he shook her gently.

Luka jerked her head up and she tensed before relaxing when she saw Gakupo's face. "Wait here okay? I'll get you something warm to eat and drink." Almost at once Luka's stomach growled and she wished she had gone home instead and eaten the tuna she kept in the fridge in case of fish related emergencies.

Gakupo ruffled her hair once again before going to the counter to order some hot drinks and food. He was thankful he had kept his wallet with him and not in his other pair of pants.

Meanwhile Luka was resting her head on the table, but trying not to fall asleep as Gakupo had told her. Finally she lifted her head deciding to observe her surroundings. It was bright cheery little café that was quite big and crowded compared to other regular coffee shops. There were a lot of people seated at their tables happily chatting such as Alex sitting all alone at hi-Luka's eyes widened as she stared at the dark haired boy.

For whatever reason he sensed her gaze and returned it. The staring contest continued on for a moment or two before Alex got up from his seat and walked towards Luka who hurriedly tried to ignore him. "Hey." She forced herself to look away from him as she replied in a cold unfeeling tone. "Hi."

"Look, Luka. I'm really sorry for what happened and I-" Luka cut him off in the middle of his speech. "Whatever the reason is I don't want to hear it." She said coldly as she stared up at him defiantly yet at the same time with a tinge of sadness in her eyes. Suddenly she felt another stinging feeling in her cheek and she turned to stare at the girl who had once again slapped her.

"You! I go to the washroom for a moment and you try to steal my boyfriend again! You slut!" The girl raised her hand ready to strike again and Luka braced herself for the pain, but it never came. Gakupo had rushed to her side and grabbed the girl's hand stopping it from coming any nearer to Luka. The girl screamed as Gakupo roughly pulled her away from Luka. She stumbled and almost fell if not for Alex who was there to catch her.

Alex glared at Gakupo and once the girl had stopped screaming he swiftly moved and tried to land a punch on him. However, though he may have been strong he was nowhere near as good as Gakupo who had been trained as a samurai and had earned the skills, strength and endurance over time. He easily dodged and was able to swipe at Alex's feet causing him to fall. He only wished he had brought his katana along. Anyone who dared to hurt someone like Luka did not deserve to live.

Luka could feel the anger radiating from Gakupo and she wanted to get away from him. She had never seen him this angry ever since that day he had gotten drunk and to be truthful she was afraid. But this time she knew that his anger was not directed at her, but still she did not want to make a scene in public and she was too tired to handle a fight. So she tugged on Gakupo's sleeve and said, "Gakupo..let it go..please can we go home?..I'm tired.."'

One look at her tired and pale face and Gakupo's anger faded. "Okay..Lets go.." He said as he helped her stand and once they were out of the warmth and light of the café he lifted her onto his back again and back onto the journey home. The snow storm had sadly not lightened up and Gakupo could barely see what was infront of him. By now he felt tired himself and almost wanted to just lie there and sleep if not for the weight of Luka on his back and being able to feel her so close by. For her sake he would continue on through anything that mother nature could throw at him.

Finally he could see the large silhouette of the vocaloid mansion looming up in the whiteness. He trudged along a bit further and at last they were home. Opening the door he realized the house was still in darkness and guessed that the others still had not returned yet. "Luka…Luka we're home." He said as he gently placed her down on the couch. Her eyes fluttered slightly and she opened them looking up at him tiredly.

"I'm going to take a shower first okay? You should go take a bath and change too." He said and she was too tired to argue, plus a nice long hot bath sounded nice. She lay on the couch for a few moment before finally she got the strength to walk upstairs and start up a nice warm bath and as she soaked in it she tried to forget the coldness.

Although she had planned to take a long hot bath, she couldn't shake the weight she felt on her. She felt…cold inside and she didn't like being alone and so she quickly drained the water and though she still needed to rest more she quickly changed into a pair of warm fluffy pajamas that were ironically a deep purple colour. She would have giggled at the thought of Gakupo seeing her dressed in his favorite colour , but now all she wanted was to get rid of the coldness inside of her.

_Knock! Knock! _ Gakupo was still drying his long hair and was only was still shirtless because of it. _Maybe I really should cut my hair._ He thought as he opened the door. He was expecting it to be Luka, but what surprised him was the look on her face and the fact she was wearing eggplant purple. "Luka…Whats wro-" He was interrupted as she rushed forward and hugged him almost like in a tackle.

He gazed over at her room which was firmly shut. He sighed and gently unwound her arms from around him. She looked at him and he saw fear in her eyes. He hated that. He wanted to get rid of it and so he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. She didn't resist as he layed her down and lay down next to her hugging her close. She snuggled against him and wrapped her arms around him.

Only a mere few moments later she fell into a dreamless sleep and so did he…

**To be continued..**

**I got carried away again…Look what you all made me did XP Oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will probably be the last or second last. I haven't decided yet..anyway next chapter will be fluffy as well!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so damn sorry! I've not touched this story for such a long time! *Bows to you all 579 times* I could give you all a thousand excuses but I'm still super sorry! " Anyway this will be the last chapter. A happy fluffly ending yay! X3 Also I'm gonna write another fanfic on Gakupo and Luka soon involving Madness of Duke Venomia! **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine….but with my army's help it will be! Muahahah!**

**Chapter 7**

Luka's mind woke up first, but her eyes remained firmly closed. Gakupo ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey Luka…" He whispers softly to her. "Come on..I know your awake." He says and she opens her eyes to look at him. "What is it?" She asks softly and he brushes his hand against his face.

Tears suddenly spill from Luka's eyes and she buries her head in his chest. "Shh…don't worry…Your safe now." Gakupo said tenderly and just let her cry out her burden on him.

"I'm sorry Gakupo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed as she hugged him tightly. "Please don't leave me…I'm sorry…"

In a sudden fit of energy Gakupo cupped Luka's face and tilted her slightly away from him. Looking deeply into her blue eyes he said with a frown. "Don't you ever think I'll leave you…I loved you then. I love you now and I'll love you forever!" He exclaimed.

"You're the only one for me Luka Megurine…and I'll never let you go.." He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back with the same energy.

Suddenly, the door opened and Miku peeked in, her face going red. "Ah..er…it's time for breakfast..and er…. Am I interrupting something?" She asked nervously afraid of Luka's wrath.

Luka and Gakupo looked at each other and then at the Teal haired vocaloid's apple red face. Then they both broke out in a laugh. "I was getting hungry anyway.." Gakupo admitted and Luka's stomach growled as well.

"We'll be out in a minute." Luka said cheerfully and Miku closed the door confused slightly but happy she did not get stabbed with a fork or slapped with a large tuna fish. That day she noticed that Luka and Gakupo acted much more…happier than usual. They showed their feelings more expressively and Luka didn't once hit him whenever he asked one of his perverted jokes. Yes…It looked like the days ahead would be full of happiness and love for them both….

_**Four years later…(Idk how old Luka and Gakupo are now..so I'll just assume they're adults already four years later :3)**_

" Mooommm!" The little purple haired girl cried loudly as she tried to snatch the eggplant back from her twin brother who although looked exactly like her had a head of bright pink hair instead. Luka sighed and divided the eggplant into two so the both of them could share it without fighting.

"Will Dad be home soon to tell us a bed time story?" The little pink haired boy asked as he bit into the eggplant and let the juices dribble down his chin. "Sure of course." A voice came from behind him and the three of them turned to see Gakupo closing the door and coming over to hug his two kids.

"Dad! Dad! Tell us about the time you put a spell on Mom!" The little girl squealed as she hugged her father tightly leaving the eggplant for her greedy brother to steal and devour. "Again?" Gakupo said pretending to sigh dramatically. "I've told you that story a million times already!"

"We wanna hear it again!" His children exclaimed excitedly and tugged at his long purple hair impatiently. "Fine..fine.." He said as he scooped them both up in his arms and brought them to their shared bedroom. Luka followed behind.

He plopped both of them onto their respective beds and began to recite the story of his life. "Your mom wasn't always a sweet kind caring person…She used to be very scary and mean!" He said raising his hands like claws and giving off an evil laugh.

Luka punched him lightly on the arm and held a fork in one hand that glinted in the light and did not escape Gakupo's notice, but still he carried on.

"Oh I forgot to mention that she punched like a man and would constantly abuse me with forks and tuna! I could never get a moment of peace!" He said and Luka rolled her eyes.

"Your father was a pervert and constantly harassed me. I had no choice to abuse him!" She said holding her head high in a haughty manner. Gakupo grinned and wrapped one arm around her waist. "I tried to charm her as best as I could, but she was always so cold to me…but…eventually…one stormy night I cast a love spell on her and made her fall in love with me!" He said and Luka smiled…..

And my dear reader…the rest of this story pretty much tells itself and I leave whatever happens next to this family up to you to imagine and create! CX

**~End~**


End file.
